


Return

by DeoDew



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeoDew/pseuds/DeoDew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been hiding a secret.. Nobody knows he has a son, not even Peter Hale. Derek left in order to protect his son, not hurt him. That is until Vinhson and his mom return to Beacon Hills. What's the surprise this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and in no way am I following the show or season. I just thought it'd be fun to right a fic. Please make due with me. Thanks for reading!

It was about 12 years ago, Derek and Michelle got married and had a son they named Vinhson. Life was peaceful and filled with joy. Derek has a son, a beautiful wife and the best part, his son is already part of his pack because Derek is a werewolf and so is his wife. Derek doesn't have to bite him and go through with his full moon phase because he did during his childhood. They reside in an average neighborhood in Portland, Oregon. Plenty of woods and fresh trees to run in. That is until a mass murder spree in Beacon Hills that made Derek leave his wife and son. Derek sister had died and her body was found in half. Derek found out that Peter had killed her to become Alpha until Derek killed him to now is an alpha. You know the whole story mamba jamba. Lets get to the present.  
\--  
"Vinhson! Hurry and finish packing up your stuff and put them in the car and lets get a move on. If I come up there and there's not a single thing packed, so help me god I will leave without you." Michelle said.  
"Mom, I don't get why we have to move all the way back to your hometown or Pecan Hills or whatever that is. I'm leaving my friends, my life here." "It's Beacon Hills, and you can make new friends. You'll have another year in high school. You'll survive. You ready?"  
"I'm ready." Said Vinhson. Michelle and Vinhson are packing up the car, Vinhson says goodbye to his friends and Michelle does the same to their neighbors. Michelle starts driving while Vinhson stares out the window slowly, zoning out to sleep. . .  
"Vinhson, Vinhson... Wake up hun. Meet your new home" Vinhson wakes up and gets out of the car and turns his attention to this nice, big house. Two story he would say. Nice garden and front view. Over the next course of few days which leads to weeks they finally unpack. The house has pretty large sizes bedrooms and Vinhson's bedroom has a nice modern yet personal touch to his.  
"Why did we move here again?" Vinhson said.  
"Because we're returning to my roots, I want you to learn about your history and past here. Not to mention I met your father here."  
"You want to move back to a place where you and dad met and then he got you knocked up with me then left you? Great returning to your roots mom. Totally not stupid at all." Vinhson said sarcastically.  
"Your father is still your father, he still has a place in my heart even though he is no longer here. Lets talk about something more uplifting shall we?"  
"Okay,... What if people think I'm a freak? After all, we're both werewolves." Vinhson said. "Hun, you just have a higher advantage then normal people. Your father was a werewolf too." They finished dinner and Vinhson was starting school the next day.  
\-- "Call me if you need anything, your lunch money is in your pocket and don't forget your classes! If a bully tries to take your lunch money, just break his arm but don't kill him!" "I won't mom! I'm going to high school mom, not leaving for kindergarten. Ill be fine." Vinhson said smiling. "Bye mom!" As Vinhson is walking towards the principal office, "Welcome to Beacon Hills high school! Here's your schedule and classes, now follow me and well take a little tour." As they're walking around, Vinhson can smell that he's not the only werewolf in the school. He didn't want to smell his tour guide because well, that'd be weird. "Your first class is chemistry with Mr. Harris." The principal is talking to Mr. Harris. "Attention class! We have a new student, his name is Vinhson Hale and he moved from Portland Oregon, hopefully he doesn't get brainwashed like the rest of you. Your new seat is next to Mr. Issac Lahey." Pointing to Issac.  
\-- Right as Mr. Harris said the name Hale, Scott instantly thought of Derek. Scott could smell that he wasn't the only werewolf in school, of course there was Erica and Boyd and Issac and the newly one Jackson. But this scent was different. He couldn't really describe it. When he took a look at Vinhson, Scott thought he looked like an Asian ish version of Derek. Vinhson had the nice muscle and healthy look. Jet black hair like Derek but he didn't seem to be intimidating.  
\-- Right as Vinhson sat down, he could smell that he wasn't the only werewolf in that room. 3-5 different scents were in them. Vinhson wasn't really paying much attention to Mr. Harris lecture because he'd already learned this back in Oregon. He knows the newton laws and all that. He could feel the pair of eyes on him, not one but many more. He just shrugged it off and just stared at the board.  
\-- "Whose that?" Lydia asked. "His name is Vinhson Hale, he's a new kid" Allison answered. "Do you think--" "No. I mean it could be a possibility but I doubt it. I mean Derek hasn't mentioned that he had a kid or a fling at all. He seems to stubborn to tell." Allison said. The bell rang and students zoomed out. School zoomed by pretty fast, even though he just sat there. Vinhson was walking out the door when he heard his name being yelled. "Hey Vinhson! Vinhson wait up!" It was Issac, Issac was running towards him. "Hi!" Issac said smiling with his big white teeth and nice smile. "Hi.." Vinhson said as a chuckle. But Issac didn't seem to notice. "I sat next to you in Chemistry." "Right, I remember. Is there anything I can help you with? If you want my lunch money I already spent it" "Haha! I don't want your lunch money, I just wanted to get to know you. You know become friends." "Well I won't say no to that" Vinhson said smiling back. As Vinhson and Issac were walking out the doors, talking and it turns out they have a lot in common. "Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Issac ask. "Nope, I'm a loner. Team single. You?" "Nope, team single." "We can be team single together! Haha" "okay" Issac said with a sound of disappointment, but Vinhson didn't seem to notice. As they were talking this tall, buff guy, black hair. Masculine figures and dark scrunchy eye brows approached Issac and Vinhson. "Oh hey Derek! This is Vinhson. He just moved from---" *honk *honk "oh. Looks like my moms here, I gotta go. Did you need a ride Issac?" "No I'm good. He's my ride, motioning to Derrek. Thanks though. But we should hang out! Tonight!" "Sure! Ill give you my number and you can come over today?" "Deal!" They exchanged numbers and Vinhson left. Issac and Derrek were watching them and when Vinhson shut the door, Michelle gave Derek the dirtiest glare ever and sped off.  
\-- "Woah dude! Did you have a history with his mom or what? She looked pissed off at you man." Issac said, "what did you say his name was?" "Why? Your not gonna go and bite him are you?" "No, i just want to know." "His name is Vinhson, Vinhson Hale.." Right as Issac said his name, memories came rushing back to Derrek. About his son who was named Vinhson. How he used to live in Oregon. He hasn't kept in contact with his son ever since he left. He thought it be safer. He instantly remembers. That is his son. All grown up, and that is his wife. Or ex wife... "Derek, you okay?" Issac ask. "Yeah! I'm fine. I was just thinking. You ready?" "Yep. Can you drop me off at Vinhsons later today?" "Sure" 

"Looks like you've already made a new friend today. He looks nice, what's his name?" "His name is Issac. He's really nice and we have a lot in common. I invited him over so we can hang out today, if that's fine." "Of course! As long as you guys aren't doing weed" "Ouch mom.. It hurts that you think I'm that person. And what's the deal with you flashing that guy that dirty look? Did you guys have a history?" "I guess you can say that." In fact, Michelle did have a history with Derek, he was her husband. And he is Vinhsons father. She just wasn't ready to tell him yet. 

*Door bell rings  
Michelle opens the door.  
"Hi! You must be Mrs. Hale, Vinhsons mom. My name is Issac, it's very nice to meet you" "you too dear, Vinhson is upstairs in his room. You can go ahead on up, it's the last door to your right." "Thank you!" Issac said waving goodbye and heading up. Meanwhile Michelle walks out side towards Derek's car, arms folded with an angry look in her face.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked getting angrier by the minute. "You have no right to be here! Not anymore, not ever since you left the both of us to move back here. Considering how safe it looks now, I don't think there's a problem anymore. "Michelle I--" "I don't want you going near Vinhson or talking to him do you hear me?!" "But he's my son!" "Your son who you left for me to take care of 12 years ago!" Derek was about to argue but be didn't. Considering he's still trying to put the pieces together of the recent events that have taken place.  
\-- *knock *knock *knock  
"Issac! Hey!" Vinhson says while opening the door. "I'm glad to see you again!" Issac said as he couldn't think of anything else. "It's been 4 hours but I don't mind being missed! Haha. I'm glad it's a Friday but it looks like we're loners, doing nothing on a Friday night".  
\-- "Where's Issac?" Scott asked while Stiles is laying on the floor. "I don't know but I think he's either at Derek's or somewhere" "I know I'm not the only werewolf but I could smell another one today. This scent was different than ours. Ill call Issac, lets see if he wants to hang out. We can't both be loners doing nothing on a Friday night"

Issac gets a text from Scott while he's with Vinhson helping him unpack.  
"Where are you? -Scott"  
"I'm at Vinhsons - Issac"  
"Whose Vinhson?- Scott"  
"Vinhson Hale? He's the new guy in our chemistry class, he moved from Oregon.- Issac"  
"Can we come over?- Scott"  
"No! I mean it's his house.. And he doesn't know you guys and I'm pretty sure he won't like Jackson. - Issac"  
"It's just me and Stiles.. Pleasee:) - Scott"  
Issac hates being the bargain one. He can already imagine Scott doing his puppy eyes.  
"Hey! I've got a couple of friends, Scott and Stiles who are in our Chemistry class and they want to meet you. If that's alright.."  
"Yeah! I'd love to meet them, let me check with my mom. Ill be right back"  
"Hey mom! I've got a couple more friends coming over is that okay?"  
"Sure Hun! Just don't make a mess, I'm going out to run errands and meet up with a couple of old friends and ill be home late. Don't make a mess and don't forget to lock up!"  
"Mom says its cool. Send them over!"  
"Sweet!"  
"Vinhson said its cool. You'll love him! He's great!:) - Issac"  
"On our way. Sounds like someone has a crush;)- Scott"  
Issac didn't reply to that text, but he does like Vinhson. He hasn't thought of it that way but he doesn't want to spoil their friendship. He pushes the thought back as Scott and Stiles arrive. They all get along really well, it's like the four of them has been best friends since childhood. Regards of the fact that they just met, the four of them are incredibly close. They all hang out and watch a movie and they find stuff to eat.  
Derek knows that Michelle was pissed off and that it's his fault for leaving them behind but he can't take it anymore. He's not the person to show his emotions but he can't deal anymore. All those years not being able to see his son, to watch him grow up. He just can't do it anymore, he needs to see his son. One way or another.  
He manages to find Michelle's number and decides to call and he tries to make amends.  
* ring *ring *ring  
"Hello?"  
"Michelle, it's Derek please don't hang up!"  
"What do you want?" She asks bitterly,  
"I want to see my son, I want to see our son. Please I'm begging you."  
"You think after all these years, you finally come back to see my son?! How dare you! All those volleyball games without a father, those elementary father kid days without a father.! You left him Derek! You left us"  
Listening to those just brought tears to his eyes, missing his son even more.  
"Please Michelle, I know what I did was wrong but please forgive me! I want to be there for you guys. I miss him. I miss you."  
A long silence on the phone ended when Derek could hear little sniffles knowing that Michelle is crying and Derek is too.  
"Fine Derek, but you got to find a way to tell him that your his father because I'm not going to. If he decides to keep you in his life we can continue on like before, but if he doesn't then I don't want to see you either."  
"Okay."  
"I've got to go, I'm meeting up with old friends."  
"I miss you and I love you"  
"I miss you too. Love you too"  
Hearing that makes Derek heart jump, not only the fact that he found his son but that he misses them both terribly. He speeds his way over to his sons house to see him. 

"So.. Do you have a dad?" Stiles asked  
" I did... But I haven't seen him since I was a baby or a toddler. He left 12 years ago and my mom hasn't talked about him since. Every time I try to bring him up, my mom changes the subject."  
"I feel you man. It's okay, my dad left me too." Scott said feeling empathy as he can relate to Vinhson.  
"So do you believe in werewolves?" Scott and Issac glared at Stiles  
"What?"  
"I do actually" Vinhson said, hoping he doesn't spoil his friendship with these three guys. "Why?"  
Scott doesn't know why but he just feels so trusted, he feels like he can trust Vinhson. And that familiar scent returns to him. He knows this is a stupid idea but he's about to flash his eyes to see show Vinhson that he's a werewolf.  
"I got something to show you man" Scott said. Immediately Issac and stiles look at Scott with concerning looks but Scott assures them he knows what he's doing.  
"You've got to promise me not to freak out okay?" "As long as you don't flash your dick I'm good" they all laugh and then it gets serious. Scott flashes his eyes and looks at Vinhson. But Vinhson isn't freaking out nor is he screaming at them to get out. He's just smiling, this big ass grin on his face and it has Scott confused.  
"You're a werewolf and so are you Issac! But you stiles your human!" Scott and Issac both look at Vinhson.  
"You've got to promise not to tell anyone!" They said in unison. "So I'm not the only one." Scott, Stiles, and Issac look confused. Vinhson flashes his eyes like Scott and shares that he's a werewolf too.  
They all have this big grin on their faces and have this big group hug. "Great, another werewolf and I'm still a human." Stiles says.  
"Does your mom know?"  
"Of course! She's one too"  
Scott than realizes that the scent earlier was Vinhson. Because Vinhson is a werewolf, it all makes sense. "Normally in a family, the father is a werewolf but I don't know where my dad is." "It's getting late, were gonna head home and get some sleep." "Alright cool! Thanks for coming over" "please, thanks for having us. We'll call you tomorrow? We've got to hang out. Since we made a new best friend" Scott said grinning. "Sure thing!" "Did you need a ride home Issac?" "No:) my ride is here" as a black camero comes pulling up. It's too dark to see whose driving and the windows are tinted black. Issac gets in the car and sees Derek just smiling at Vinhson. "What are you smiling about? And how'd you know I'm ready to leave?" "I can hear you guys from a couple of miles away" "oh, and you can't bite Vinhson because he's already a werewolf" "how'd you know?!" "Long story short, Stiles asked if Vinhson believes in werewolves and he said he does and Scott revealed himself to Vinhson and Vinhson out together the pieces then reveals himself to us. Why are you so interested in him anyways?" "Nothing, just something"

It's a Saturday afternoon and Vinhson and his mom are out groceries shopping. Vinhson picks out some candy but drops it. When he reaches down to pick it up, somebody already picks it up for him. He recognizes its the man that picked Issac up from school the other day. "Hi" Derek said smiling. "Hi?..." "So I don't believe we got to properly introduce ourselves last time, I'm Der--" "My mom said to never talk to strangers" "but you are talking to me right now." Vinhson just walks away, reminding Derek that Vinhson gets his sass and attitude from his mother. Something that Derek cherishes deeply. Instantly Derek notices his own features in Vinhson. His jet black hair. His deep voice, his eyebrows and his overall look. His height. Even though Derek shouldn't be this happy seeing his 17 year old son, he's squealing like a little girl meeting Zac Efron. He follows Vinhson and bumps into Michelle. "Derek!" She says smiling, "Michelle" Derek says smiling. "Wait.. You two know eachother?" "Closer than you think" Derek says. "Gross" Vinhson exclaims. "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" "If it's alright with you" motioning towards Vinhson. "Whatever" as he walks away. "I can see where he gets his sassy side from." "Don't act like you don't like it. Come over around 7" "will do" "when are you going to tell him?" "Tonight, after dinner so he doesn't throw food at me, and ill sit with him outside to talk" "be careful though, he either lashes out at you and beats you or he just tells you to leave him alone and then he leaves for some place. Just be prepared for both."  
\-- "mom, I can't believe we just moved here for about 3 weeks and your already seeing some guy. Is that why you moved back here? Because you've been seeing him?" "You can say something like that." "I swear to god if he treats you like a piece of meat ill murder him myself." "He doesn't Hun, relax. He treats me like a princess. Promise me you won't be too hard on him?" "What's in it for me?" "I'll buy you a new iPhone?" "Deal!"  
\-- Dinner comes around and they have baked chicken with grilled veggies. Derek isn't as bad as Vinhson thinks. He actually starts to like him, he helps cleans up and does great his mom like a princess and he treats Vinhson like a prince. Like his own son. Vinhsons about to go upstairs after he helps cleaning up but Derek calls after him. "Vinhson! Can I talk to you outside for a moment please?" "Why?" "I just want to explain something's to you." "Sure..." Vinhson isn't sure where his mom is but he goes outside anyways. They sit on the porch swing and a moment of silence pass until. "I want to talk to you about your father." "What about my father? There's really nothing much that I can remember." Vinhson looks at Derek and instantly notices how he can pass off as Derek's son. Their black hair, deep voices, tall, he's not as buff as Derek but he's compatible. "He left when I was young, too young to remember anything. I remember growing up though, it was like hell. I would see my friends and their dads, their dads going to their sports games. Their elementary graduation and here I am. No dad." "Derek doesn't realize that he's tearing up until he feels a hard punch to his face, and he snaps out of it. Looking up he see's Vinhson crying too. "How could you!" Then Vinhson storms inside and runs up to his room and locks the door. He lays on his bed not wanting to deal with the outside world. He knew something was up with Derek. How could he?! He can't just leave him and his mom then show up again years later. He's angry but not as angry as he should be. "Derek, I think you should leave.." Michelle said. "No! I'm not losing you two again. I didn't fight for you guys back then but I will now.!" "Just give him time to process it. Who knows maybe he'll turn around. But right now just give him time." Derek nods and leaves. The next few days are boring at school anyways, considering he transferred over more than half way through the year. Summer is near and today is the last day of school. Vinhson is at his locker putting his stuff away when he can smell Derek approaching his locker. He tries to hurry as fast as he can to put it away and when he shuts his locker he's greeted with Derek's sad face. "Go away" Vinhson says turning around, when Derek goes to pull him back he's met with another punch in the face. "Don't fucking touch me" Vinhson growls and walks away. Vinhson is glad no ones around to hear what he says otherwise he'd be in deep trouble. Derek is sad now, angry at himself for not being there for his family. He doesn't blame Vinhson for his actions. Now Derek knows where Vinhson gets his stuff from. His strength. Derek is going to win Vinhson back one way or another. Like he'd promise. As Vinhson is walking outside the school, he's greeted with Issac, Scott,Stiles, and another guy that looks like a complete utter fuck douche and two girls. One sassy red head that stiles can't keep his eyes off and one brown haired girl. "Vinhson, these are our other friends Lydia and Allison" Scott says. "Hey what about me?!" Jackson exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "We don't like you." Stiles said before Jackson smacks him on the back of the head. "I'm Jackson, don't listen to him. You'll love me. Everyone does" Jackson winks. "Anyways, were going to eat at this new restaurant that's opening tonight and we were wondering if you'd like to come?" Allison said smiling brightly. "I don't know.. I'd have to check with--" "have fun sweetie" Vinhson turns around to see his mom. "Mom what are you doing here?" "Finishing your school papers for next year. Ill be out with the girls tonight. Go have fun. Enjoy yourself" "thanks mom" "alrighty, I guess I can go then!" He's met with loud screams and cheers. "Stiles maybe you can take fashion advice from Vinhson as in have him give you a complete makeover" Lydia says. "I like the way I dress thank you" "Meet us at 7 and ill text you the address later. I already got your number from Allison who got if from Scott who got it from Issac" Lydia said smiling. "Alright well ill head home first" "can I come?" Issac said met with a pair of questioning eyes. "What? It's not like I have anything else to do at my home" "do you guys smell that?" Jackson says, referring to vinhsons scent. "It smells like you should really douse yourself in cologne after you jack off in the locker rooms because I can smell you all the way from over here Jackson." Vinhson said as he laughs and walks away, Issac following. "See you guys at 7!" "Lydia, he's just like you, but a boy version." Stiles said. "Good, we need more people like me" "dude, I can't believe you were jacking off. In public man. Not cool" Scott said while he and Stiles and Allison leave. "I have needs" he says while pulling Lydia in as they leave.  
Scott and Stiles and Allison turns out to just go to Vinhsons house afterwards. Knowing how close they all became, Vinhson doesn't mind. "Hey guys!" Vinhson says while opening the door and letting them in. "Your house is so nice Vinhson." Allison says. "Thanks" "Do you guys want something to drink? A snack?" They all go and rummage through his pantry. Stiles grabbing the bag of chips while the rest snack on gummy candy and water drinks. "Oh! Allison, vinhsons a werewolf too" "great, another one and I'm still human!" "That's what stiles said" "she feels my pain" they all laugh and lounge in the family room. "Did you guys all want to car pool in my car or take separate cars?" "Lets car pool! It'd fun! We can leave it here then come back once where all done?" "Sounds like a plan" they all leave for dinner and go eat. Surprisingly the food was actually good and they go to a movie afterwards. Jackson and Lydia were sucking face the whole time but who can blame them. Once it's over it's about 12 am. They all say their goodbyes and they leave. Once they get back to vinhsons house they say their goodbyes and leave and stiles says their hanging out tomorrow. Vinhson is walking up the stairs porch when he feels he's being followed. When he turns around he meets Derek and pushes him down the stairs. "I told you to leave me alone." When vinhson turns around to leave, Derek is quick to grab him and pull him into a hug. Vinhson knows he should push him off and scream at him for leaving him all these years, all those years without a father but he doesn't. He just embraces his fathers hold, his masculine sharp, but cool scent and his cologne. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry that I left you and then came back. I don't expect you to forgive me but I just want you to tell me. If you don't want to see me anymore just tell me and I'll leave. Just give me the word and ill do it" Vinhson doesn't say anything except he's crying into Derek. Normally he wouldn't cry but these are too much. His emotions are all coming out. "I don't want you to leave ever. But if you do, your taking us with you." Derek smiles and gives Vinhson a kiss on his head and promises him he'll call him tomorrow. 

\-- a couple of weeks later Jackson is still trying to figure out Vinhson but he doesn't tell Jackson Derek is his father and that he's a werewolf too. He hasn't told any of his friends that yet. Until one day Scott puts the pieces together and confronts him. Normally Scott wouldn't do this, it'd be up to stiles but Scott just got curious and he couldn't stop. Scott was waiting at vinhsons locker when he came. "Hey man what's up?" "I need to talk to you" "is it bad?" "No just something I wanna ask you about but you promise not to get mad?" "I can try" they walked to a hallway outside where it's quiet and nobody is near. "Is Derek your father? I mean is that why you've been distant to him for a while?" "How'd you know?" "Is he? I mean I put the pieces together but I'm curious" "yes. Yes he is." He's met with a warm tight hug from Scott and smiles. "Are you guys good now?" "Yep. Better than ever." "Good" "but you got to promise not to tell anyone." "Okay but why?" "I don't know; I think he'll tell you guys when he's ready" "okay, he did call a pack meeting today, oddly enough at your house haha." "He's moving back in, so ill see you there!" "Can't I just come home with you?" Scott asked. "Yeah! I don't know why I didn't think of that." Schools over and he, Issac, and Scott walk out of the building to be meet by Derek's black camero and Derek standing there smiling. "Hey son, Derek smiles while he pulls Vinhson in for a hug." "Dad I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 17!" "But your my boy, so suck it up. I assume you guys are coming to the meeting tonight?" They nod and shake agreeing. "Get in the car and lets go." Vinhson pulls the seat back to let Scott and Issac through while he gets shot gun.  
Jackson arrives first then comes Boyd and Erica. They already know so that leaves Jackson the only one not to know. They're all downstairs and Vinhson comes down to pick out a couple of movies to watch later. Jackson thinks vinhsons a human and thinks it'd be funny to sneak attack him. He tells Scott his plan and Scott tells Jackson he wouldn't do that if I were you. Jackson disagrees saying why are we having a meeting at vinhsons house? It's useless. But Jackson slowly creeps up, he's about to knock Vinhson over but he's met with hands around his neck and he's now back flat on the floor looking up at Vinhson. "If you ever try to do that again, or even touch me pretty boy. I will post your nudes all over the school then rip your balls out with my own teeth!" As his grip is getting tighter around Jackson's neck. "Vinhson?.." Vinhson and Jackson look up to see Derek. "Oh hi, nothing. I'm just getting DVDs before this jack ass decides to trample me. Ill be upstairs now." Vinhson walking past and Derek pats him on the back and smiles. He then returns to Jackson and he's looking angrier and more vicious. He grabs Jackson by the head and tells him "if you ever touch my son again or think about sneak attacking him I will kill you myself!" Jackson nods in agreement and he goes, "wait a minute! He's your son!?!" Everyone looks at Jackson's and Scott's all "you didn't know that?" "Yeah! How could you not see it?" Erica says. "If you compare them, you'd know. But considering the dumb ass you are I wouldn't be surprise" said Boyd.  
So basically from that on, everything is good. Derek and Vinhson are closer than ever. He has the most amazing best friends in the world and not only that they'll be seniors next year.! And he's expecting a little sister.


End file.
